le nouveau maitre des tenebre
by percyandco
Summary: et si harry etait un serpentard et si il avait tuer voldemort pour le remplacer avec ces deux meilleur ami drago malfoy et blaize zabini il terroriser les eleve de poudlard
1. prologue

_**voici une nouvelle fiction beaucous plus sombre que mes deux precedente mais qui me troter aussi dans la tete si harry aurait ete destiner a devenir un mage noir donc voici une fic tres dark**_

_**tout les personnage apartiennent a la grande j.k rowling**_

_**je tient a remercier particulièrement lunard 7914 qui as corriger ce chapitre **_

Moi, Harry Potter, je vais enfin avoir le respect du à ma Puissance, moi le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui qui a vaincu voldemort pour prendre sa place.

Demain, je soumettrais ce fichu ministère à mon pouvoir, je serais le plus grand sorcier du monde personne ne pourra me vaincre, je serait l'égal d'un Dieu...  
Mes fervent fidèles, les anciens mangemorts, et tout les Serpentard Sang pur me suivraient même en enfers si je leur demandais...  
-Vous savez ceux qui étaient les larbins de voldychou à l'époque -  
Tous, sauf... Drago Malefoy, le meilleur ami à notre ryry national ainsi que Blaise Zabini.

Il se souvint, ils formaient le trio infernal à l'époque de Poudlard... en effet, dès qu'un élève les regardait avec un regard un peu trop fixe, ou si quelqu'un avait le malheur de se mettre en travers de leur chemin... et bien... cet élève disparaissait mystérieusement pour réapparaître quelques semaines plus tard, amaigris, Gravement blessé et vidé de toute énergie.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il se ventait d'être le plus puissant, il se remémora cet instant qui l'avait emmené vers la voie de la Puissance Absolue...

flash-back :

Harry n'avait qu'un an lorsque sont père fut tuer par voldemort.  
Un fait tout à fait étrange c'est qu'il se souvenait de tout.  
Sa mère ignorante de cet état, ne voulu rien lui dire. Ce qui fit naître une rancœur incommensurable qui enflait de jour en jour dans le cœur d'harry.  
Alors, un jour... à l'age de 10 ans il voulut parler à sa mère et annonça :

- Maman, je veut tout savoir sur la mort de papa... Et pas de mensonge...  
- Harry, nous avons déjà eut cette conversation et tu sait très bien que je n'en parlerai jamais... C'est pour ton bien...  
- Sauf, que pour résoudre une énigme, il faut tous les éléments et justement tu ne les a pas tous...  
Et oui, chose étrange, je me souvient de tout ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, mais je veut l'entendre de ta bouche, je veut savoir pourquoi papa à été tué et je veut l'entendre... MAINTENANT espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe !

A ces mots Lily Potter gifla harry pour l'insulte qu'il venait de lui dire.  
Ce qui mis harry dans une colère noire, elle se mis à étouffer et à voler dans toute la maison...  
(La colère sourde du sorcier déclencha le mécanisme de magie instinctive, bien qu'il ait appris à contrôler celle-ci, elle ne vient qu'aux moments d'intense sentiments et disparaît vers les 11 ans).

Jusqu'au moment où il fut interrompu par un homme qui entra dans la maison. Celui-ci essaya de raisonner harry mais, cet individu que harry reconnut comme étant le nouveau mari de sa... Mère, Son nom ? Severus Rogue (Snape).  
Harry n'avait jamais pus l'encadrer, il le détestait purement et simplement, chose que Lily essayait de changer du mieux qu'elle pouvais.  
Harry ne voulant plus jamais le voir et dû à un excès de rage, l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce et le vit se diriger vers Lily en rampant tels un vers.  
''pathétique'' pensa-t-il.

Lily regardât son fils dans les yeux et y décela une lueur de cruauté et de démence qu'elle ne lui avais encore jamais vue... La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue cette lueur c'était dans les yeux de voldemort.

Harry, qui remarqua Lily et Severus l'un contre l'autre devint comme fou et dit :

- Vous voulez être l'un avec l'autre, très bien qu'il en soit ainsi mais... moi je ne veut plus vous voir, et je ne voit qu'une seul façon pour qu'on soit tous content...*sourire sadique*  
Harry fixa du regard une épée attacher au dessus de la cheminé qui se mis à léviter puis il ajouta: - Adieu maman, puis il regarda Severus, et vous je ne vous ai jamais aimé donc que vous mourriez ou pas, m'es complètement égal...  
Puis tout à coup, l'épée les embrocha en plein cœur...

Sur le coup il eût un grand regret d'avoir tuer sa mère, mais il l'oublia bien vite.  
Deux jours après le meurtre de sa mère et son «beau-père» les corps furent retrouvé dans un champs pas loin du manoir prince.  
Étant en sortie de classe avec les moldus qui allaient bientôt souffrir (je le sens), les policiers moldus vinrent le chercher avant la fin de la sortie avant qu'il ne puisse réellement s'amuser avec...  
Ces bon à rien de policier, on commencé à se lamenter sur le sort de ses parents... Lui, faisait semblant d'être triste et il savais que ces meurtres étaient les premiers d'une grande série.  
Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour le meurtre étant donné que les inspecteurs avaient tout de suite pensé à un suicide collectif ou d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourner...  
Les journée puis les semaines et les mois passèrent jusqu'à arriver au mois de juillet.  
Mois où il devait acheter ses fournitures pour Poudlard...  
Il se dit alors que, si, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore de baguette il avait réussi à contrôler et tuer deux sorciers adultes, il pouvais faire bien plus...  
Il éprouva une sensation de puissance et avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde.


	2. Chapter 1

_**voici le chap deux de cet fic pour répondre a certaine review je suis a la recherche d'un ou d'une beta si il y a des volontaire envoyer moi un mp.**_

Sa y est j'ai reçut ma lettre de poudlard je vais enfin rentré dans cet école sois disant la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde on verra sa j'espère être dans la seul vrai maison de poudlard les serpentard il le verra bien quand il y sera. Le 31 juillet il alla sur le chemin de traverse acheter ces fourniture et sa baguette bois de houx 27,5 cm et plume de phénix le lendemain je prit le train pour poudlard je me mit dans un compartiment un seul je penser a divers façon de torturer une personne quand je fut interrompus par un jeune sorcier roux qui me dit :

Salut je m'appelle ron weasley je suis en première année je peut m'asseoir?

moi qui était de très mauvaise humeur lui répondit:

-Dégage de la je veut pas te parler et je referma la porte comme j'avais fait volé ma mère je voyais son air déconfit a travers la vitre et sourit quelque instant après qu'il soit partit un mec blond et un autre noir vint et rentra dans le compartiment et me dit

J'ai vu et entendus ce que tu as fait a weasley j'aime bien ta façon de faire au fait moi c'est Drago malfoy et lui c'est Blaise zabini je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tu pense être dans quel maison?

Oui j'aime pas les roux moi c'est harry potter je souhaite aller a serpentard tout les autre maison ne serve a rien elle sont inutile malheureusement mes parent été a gryffondor mon père et mort a mes un an tuer par voldemort et j'ai tuer ma mère et son nouveau mari il y a quelque semaine.

Nous avons discuter et appris a nous connaître sur le reste de la route et on est vite devenue meilleur ami on fut arriver a poudlard vers le début de la soirée on du traverser le lac avec le garde chasse de poudlard ce gros balourd d'hagrid puis se fut la repartions les non s'écouler il n'en retins que peut bien décider a trouver ces première victime il entendit son nom et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mis le choixpeau et pensent de tout ces force a serpentard le choixpeau lui dit a l'oreille.

-tu a le courage d'un gryffondor tu est sur de vouloir allez a serpentard

-au que oui je le veut et plutôt deux fois qu'une c'est la seul maison intéressante dans cet école

donc soit dit le choixpeau puis cria d'une voix tonitruante serpentard

une clameur parvint de la table des serpentard et harry se dirigea vers celle si quand la répartition fut fini que Blaise soit venu s'asseoir a coté de moi le vieux dumbledore prit la parole il dit

-Jeune sorcier,jeune sorciers bienvenue a poudlard pour une nouvelle année d'étude je tien a vous présenter le nouveaux professeur de potion et directeur de la maison serpentard le professeur rogue étant mystérieusement décéder avec sa compagne je vous présente le professeur lucian corvin le professeur corvin se leva salua l'assembler et se rassit malfoy ce tourna vers moi est me dit

- mon père dit que c'est un loup garou il paraît même que c'est le chef de sa meute

ça peut être cool un profs loup garou il ne peut pas être pire que l'ancien

puis malfoy réalisa.

Attend tu as pas dit que tu avait tuer ta mère et ton beau père il y as quelque semaine

je lui fit un grand sourire et dit

- Et oui mon beau père était severus rogue l'amour de jeunesse de ma mère quand il était a poudlard il l'a traiter de sang-de-bourbe et trois ans après que mon père soit mort il est venue et lui as dit

-Lily je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulait pas te dire sa James et sa bande m'avais mis a bout je ne le penser pas je me suis dit que maintenant qu'il était mort on pourrait ce donner une nouvelle chance

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouver beau fils de severus rogue

A la fin du banquet je me dirigea vers la salle commune des serpentard je les premier jours de cours ce passèrent normalement pendant les pause je jouer a un jeu que j'avais inventer je l'avais appeler paf miss teigne jeu qui consister a des que je voyais ce fichue chat je shooter dedans j'avais un record de 15 mètre Drago 14,5m et Blaise lui était a prés de 20 m des que rusard arriver on le défier il croyez nous faire peur mais je savais des que je l'ai vue que c'était un cracmol et je suis sur qu'il savait que je savait car quand il me voit il essaye de rentrer dans les mur et évite de me regarder

Voilà ce que je commencer a provoquer chez les élèves une terreurs pur et simple des qu'un élève m'énerver Blaise et Drago l'enfermer dans un cachot et je m'occuper de lui j'adore utiliser des arme moldus surtout des couteau j'ai réussis a me procurer un canif a lame rétractable il était indétectable et très affûter ma première victime fut un élève de gryffondor rien de plus simple il s'appeler neville londubat il ressembler plus a un cracmol qu'a un vrai sorcier le capturer avait été plus simple que volé une sucette a un enfant je lui est dit

Neville j'ai retrouver ton crapeau il est dans un des cachot tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher je t'accompagne.

l ne c'est même pas méfier quand je l'ai fait rentrer en premier dans le cachot qui été très grand en fait c'était le plus grand il y avait une simple croix des qu'il fut rentrer je claqua la porte et la verrouilla et Drago et Blaise sortie des coin sombre du cachot et l'attachèrent sur la croix après avoir arracher sa chemise harry sortie son couteau et commença a taillader la peau du jeune gryffondor il se mit vite a pleurer et hurler en criant

-Non stop arrêter je vais tout dire a dumbledore

je me mit a rire de façon terrifiante et lui dit juste a l'oreille

-Tu le dit a dumbledore on te saigne a blanc en plein couloir ta compris cervelle moisis ou tu veut que je te le répète

je lui taillada la peau toute la soirée et quand minuit sonna je regarda la lame de mon couteau imprégner de sang et me mis a la lécher pour la nettoyer neville me regarda avec dégoût et je lui dit alors

-bonne nuit cervelle moisis dors bien et te vide pas de ton sang tu nous serait plus amusant

neville toujours en pleure se mit a crier

non me laisser pas la je vais mourir je veut pas mourir je ne dirais rien je vous le jure.

Mais avant qu'il ai pus finir de se plaindre la porte avait été refermer neville rester attache a la croix.

Neville se mit a crier a plein poumon et il vit alors une dizaine de rat s'approcher de lui ce qui le fit crier encre plus fort les rat rapprochent et le fixèrent du regard puis repartirent dans leur trous


End file.
